Pokemon: Guardians of Cataria
by bradtruck
Summary: This is the sequel to Pokemon: Legends of Cataria. Ryder is now a Guardian, and is facing the final strains of the testings. He will have to overcome the stress of it all, to find his way through the hellish, final test, and make the final choice, that will decide the fate of the Cataria region, and the pokemon living there
1. Pokemon: Guardians of Cataria: Prologue

**Hey guys, I know its been a while, but I've had massive writers block, and ive been busy as all heck. But after much wait and anticipation, heres the second installment of the Cataria Region.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Pokemon Legends of Cataria**

**Part Book Two: Guardians of Cataria**

**Prologue:**

It has been two and a half years since the attack on Glacia, and Ryder had been brought into the Guardian Academy.

During the time he had spent in the capital city of Apollox, Ryder had learned hundreds of new battle styles, and he and his pokemon had become closer than ever before.

Ryder had traded in his old clothes, the black T-shirt and jeans, for something a little more appropriate.

He now wore black hiking boots, with thick black jeans that would help him during the harsh northern winters, if he ever went back. He wore his pokebelt, which hung down to his left side, showing four ready pokeballs. There was another dark green belt that went around his waist, partially covering the tight part of his black pokebelt. On his chest he had a black, light long-sleeved shirt, and had an olive green button up, collared shirt, with who buttoned breast pockets. Finally on his head, Ryder wore a camouflage bandana, that wrapped around his head, and his shaggy brown hair, like a sweatband.

He was now nineteen, and ready to move on, into the world of a full Guardian.

To be a Guardian, you must take classes in combat, survival skills, and the different types of pokemon, save Ice, Ghost, and Dragon types, that would be taught as advanced classes, to the few Recruits that pass the final test. If a Recruit made it that far, they would defiantly need to learn about those three mysterious types.

Along with the normal classes, you get to choose one specialty course, that would help you with blending in to the normal society, and keep your identity as a Guardian a secret.

The course could be anything from science, to artist, to weight trainer if the Recruit chose it.

Ryder had chosen to specialize in Pokemon Archeology, while his friend Alyx, a fellow Guardian Recruit, an amazing artist, had chosen Art as his own specialty.

Archeology had always interested Ryder, and he instantly chose it when the offer came up. He was a definite shoe-in for the course because his grandfather, another Guardian, was a leading force in the Archeological field.

The class amazed Ryder. He not only learned about the different types of fossils that had been discovered, and the pokemon that were once alive within them, but he also learned about some of the living pokemon dinosaurs, like Tropius, Lapras, and the prehistoric fish pokemon Relicanth.

The best part of the class was, after Ryder had graduated from the Guardian Academy, he would receive a pass card to be able to use the research and development station on the Pokemon Reserve south of Apollox, to be able to revive fossils!

Ryder had also discovered in his learning, that the Pokemon Reserve was actually set up by the Guardians, as a place to store their own pokemon, where they could be free to roam as they will, as opposed to being locked in a pokeball or a computer. It was also set up as a place for orphaned, or abandoned pokemon that Guardians saved on their missions. Ryder heard that even some of the Team Nova's pokemon that Ryder had attacked were living in the Reserve now.

Team Nova...

No matter how hard he threw himself into his studies, everyday Ryder thought about what Team Nova had done to his family.

First, they had killed his Uncle Max, along with other Glacian miners, by staging a collapse in the salt mines, then, they took a direct stab at Ryder himself, trying to assassinate him with a Durant, then a Litwick. When that didn't work, they came after his family, killing his father and burning down his home. Ryder had finally come to terms as to why Rage, his uncontrollable alter ego, had sent all of them to hell.

Ryder had taken classes to learn to control his ability, but made little progress. He was now able to call upon Rage at will, but couldn't control him, or push him back into Ryder's soul.

Ryder knew that Rage would be an extremely helpful asset to the battles against Team Nova, and needed to learn to keep him under control.

Now, after the two and a half years of constant training, it was time for Ryder to complete the final tests, before moving into the advanced classes, and becoming a true Guardian.

The final test will make or break him.


	2. Chapter One: The Test

**Here we go guys! Now that the Prologue is out of the way, the book can actually begin, I hope evryone enjoys!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Ryder stood in silence, watching the waves crashing all around him.

He, along with Alyx, and four other Guardian Recruits, that he hadn't seen yet, were stuck on a huge Guardian transport ship, and on their way to some unknown destination, on the ocean side of the Pokemon Reserve.

Each year, the Recruits that make it to this point, take a test, different every year, but all just as difficult. When Grayson announced that only a six Recruits would take the test this year, he told them that it would be one of the most difficult things that they would ever have to do.

Their minds, and bodies would be pushed beyond measure, and they would come face to face with their biggest fears.

They were given three days worth of food and water, for each trainer, and each of their pokemon, all held in their bags.

Ahead of the ship, Ryder saw a small island, only a couple of miles wide, and seemingly uninhabited.

_Is that where we're going? _Ryder asked himself.

The island was covered in a thick jungle, from what Ryder could see, and there was a large mountain in the centre. The beach that surrounded the island had light, almost white sand, and Ryder could see some coral, from a reef sticking up out of the water.

The boat slowed as they approached the island, and its horn blew, calling the Recruits up on deck.

Ryder saw Alyx, walk up from below the deck, with a girl he didn't recognize.

She was dolled up like she was heading out for a night in Apollox, her tanned skin was covered by a red knee length dress, and she wore high heels. She had slightly curly jet black hair that fell past the middle of her back, and bright green eyes.

She wasn't a bad looking girl, but by the way she seemed to carry herself, and the way she dressed, she wasn't Ryder's type.

"Is that where we're going?" Alyx asked as he and the girl reached Ryder.

Ryder shrugged. "I'm not too sure what the deal is here, only that we need to tread carefully, if we want to pass this test".

"That's exactly what I was going to say!" The girl in the red dress piped up.

"Oh by the way Ryder," Alyx said. "This is Serena, she's one of us".

Ryder gave her a half smile, and turned towards the stairs, just in time to see the other three Recruits come up from below deck.

The first was a blonde girl, with light skin. She wore hiking boots, and a brown leather jacket, with black thick wool pants. She looked like she was prepared for anything.

The second was a black haired boy, with olive skin, who wore a black and white suit with dark aviator sunglasses. Ryder almost laughed at him as he strutted up the stairs.

The third was a thick boy, thin, with sleek silver hair, and wore a full hiking outfit, almost as if he were a mountain man, except everything was new and expensive looking, probably not even broken in yet.

_Wait a minute..._ Ryder thought, _I know him.._

Then it hit him.

The boy with the sleek silver hair, was Xander Saunders.

Ryder and Xander had been enemies since they were kids. Ryder was poor, and Xander was rich, and he wanted everyone to know it. He and Ryder attempted to become friends for a couple of days, after the attack on Glacia, and that ended with Ryder almost killing Xander, but he was supposed to be a year ahead of him, already graduated by now. Why was he taking the test with Ryder, and his year's Recruits?

They walked by Ryder, Alyx, and Serena, looking tough, and snobby. Ryder could see Xander staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

A Guardian walked up from below deck, and stood at the front of the boat.

He was a buff man, in his mid thirties, with a bald head. He wore a white suit, with a black tie. Over his heart, was a small emblem that Ryder couldn't make out what it was, sewn into the fabric.

"Alright Recruits!" The man shouted. "Welcome to your final test! My name is Guardian Adams, and I am here to explain what it is you will be doing here".

Ryder stood still, anxiously awaiting Adams' explanation as to what the hell they were doing out there.

"The six of you will be divided into two teams," Adams continued. "The goal of this test is to see how well you can survive in a hostile environment, while actually performing a mission. This island will now be your home for the foreseeable future, or until you complete the mission to the Guardian standards".

"What's the mission?" The black haired boy asked impatiently.

"I'm getting to that Recruit," Adams replied. "Each of you will receive a small black case. Inside this case you will find three pokeballs, each with a unique marking on them. You must survive, on this island, with whatever provisions you have brought, and whatever you can find, while hunting the specific types of pokemon. Once you have completed your mission, you will be taken back to the Academy, and given your results as to whether you complete your training as a Guardian or if you have washed out".

Ryder looked at Alyx, who seemed a bit worried. He wasn't too big of a fan of the outdoors. Camping was one thing, but surviving on a deserted island, is a totally different perspective.

"Actually," Adams said. "Judging by the way that you six are standing right now, I think we already have our groups".

Ryder looked around, and saw that he, Alyx, and Serena were standing together, while the other, "fancier group" were standing together as well.

"The two groups can either work together, or you can wage war on each other, try to eliminate the competition as they say. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one," Xander called out. "What happens if one of the Recruits is seriously injured, or killed on the island"?

Adams shrugged. "If there's an injury, do your best to help your fellow Recruits out, but if they are killed, or too injured to help, make sure you take their Pokemon, and lay the Recruit to rest as best you can. When you reach the island, the Guardians will have no contact with you, until you have completed your mission. When all three pokeballs are filled, a sensor will send a message to the Academy, and you will be taken from the island but one of the rescue teams".

_No wonder this is a final test,_ Ryder thought. _For some people, it may actually be the end._

"Sounds good." Xander said.

Ryder could feel Xander's eyes on him, as if the question was just to clear something up for him.

"Any other questions?" Adams asked.

"What pokemon will be waiting for us when we reach the island?" Alyx asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," Adams said.

Alyx didn't seem to like that answer, but didn't pursue it any further.

"Now one person from each team, step forward and take one mobile pokemon centre".

Serena quickly darted forward, snatching the mobile from Adams hands, before heading back to Ryder and Alyx, but clearly staying closer to Ryder. The blonde haired girls from Xander's group took theirs.

Ryder noticed that the boat had stopped, about five hundred metres from the shoreline.

"How are we getting to the island?" Ryder asked. "I'm sure a boat this size can't get any closer".

"Good question," Adams commented. "Everyone stand on the railing, with your water-type pokemon ready in their pokeball".

The two groups climbed up onto the steel railings of the boat, each team taking a separate side, while Adams walked to each Recruit, and gave them the small black case. The Recruits all put their cases into their bags, before readying themselves.

"What if you don't have a water-type?" Xander asked.

Adams shot an evil smile. "Then you better hope someone on your team does. Teams ready"!

Ryder pulled his pokeball from his belt, and expanded it, holding it ready in his left hand.

He noticed Serena staring at him, giving him "puppy dog eyes".

"Can I ride with you?" She asked. "I don't have a water pokemon..."

Ryder looked at Alyx, who had a bit of a mock smile on his face, while Serena watched Ryder expectantly.

"You'll probably have better luck going with Alyx," Ryder replied. "His pokemon has more room".

Serena looked down, disappointed, and Alyx opened his mouth to protest, but he never had the chance to actually say anything.

"GO!" Adams yelled.

Ryder flashed Alyx a sneaky smile, then leapt backwards off the side of the boat, hitting the button on his pokeball.

"Vice!" He shouted. "Come on out"!

Krabby shot out of the pokeball, and hit the water, a moment before Ryder, and the others did too.

* * *

**So what do we think about this chapter guys? Now that Alyx is still here, along with Ryders rival Xander... And what do we think of Serena? Good or Bad?**

**Review with your thoughts and opinionss :)**

**Also im still accepting OCs for the book is anyones interested, review or pm me!**


	3. Chapter Two: Blood in the Water

**Chapter Two:**

The water was warm, almost like a bath, as Ryder plunged deep into it.

It was salt water, and stung his eyes, when he opened them to get his bearings back.

He saw Vice, his Krabby, hovering a few feet from him, enjoying the feeling of the water, seeing as he never really got to play in the water much.

He swam forward and latched onto his pokemon, who quickly shot up to the surface, so Ryder could breathe.

He looked around and saw Alyx, along with Serena, who were both hanging onto Alyx's struggling Quagsire.

Ryder smiled, as he saw the two fighting over the water pokemon, as it tried to swim towards the shore.

He shook his head and looked at the island shoreline, and saw the other three, already on their way.

Xander, and the Recruit girl were riding on the back of a Lapras, while the other Recruit was cruising on the back of a blue water dragon.

Ryder remembered it from his water-type classes as a Seadra, a powerful water dragon, originating from the Kanto region.

"We need to get to the island!" Ryder yelled to his team members.

Alyx nodded, and he grabbed onto to Whooper, while Serena held onto his back, and they began to race towards the island.

Ryder looked at Krabby, who just had his eyes, and claws held above water.

"Let's go Vice," Ryder said. "We need to get to that island as soon as possible"!

Vice bubbled in the water, and Ryder grabbed a hold of his arms, and they began skirting through the water, and towards dry land.

Vice quickly caught up with Alyx and Serena, and together, they shot towards the island, starting to close the gap between the other group.

They got within about two hundred metres of the other group, who were in the shallow water, pretty close to the island, when Ryder noticed the water around Xander's group frothing, and splashing about wildly.

"What the hell?" Ryder thought out loud.

Suddenly Vice, and Alyx's Whooper both came to a dead stop, as if they hit an invisible wall.

"Vice is everything alright?" Ryder asked, concerned.

Vice bubbled in the water, spooked by something, while Whooper dove under, leaving Alyx and Serena stranded, wading in the ocean.

Ryder looked to the other group again, and saw dark triangles, too many to count, poking above the water, moving back and forth, around the group, quickly.

Xander seemed frantic, standing up on the back of the Lapras, as they pushed it to go further, and Ryder realized that he could no longer see the Recruit on his Seadra.

_Something's wrong,_ Ryder thought.

"We need to get up there now!" Ryder shouted.

"Whooper come on!" Alyx yelled, trying to get his Whooper to surface.

It finally did, and Alyx, and Serena quickly grabbed on, and the three began to race towards the others.

They got about fifty feet from the other group, and Ryder could here screams for help.

The girl on the back of her Lapras had a pokeball in her hand, while Xander stood in the centre of the Pokémon's back, as he screamed in pain.

"Help us!" The girl yelled, as she released her pokemon.

A small Elekid landed on the back of the Lapras, ready to battle the hidden foe.

"Elekid, use Thunderbolt there!" The girl yelled, pointing to the water.

Elekid shot a bolt of lightning into the water, hitting its mark, and making the water buzz with electricity.

Suddenly Ryder felt the water underneath of him surge, and saw a dark shadow pass under.

He got a rough chill down his spine, as if the water had suddenly become frozen, and he got a quick idea what was happening.

As if on cue, a Sharpedo shot from the water, rocketing at Alyx and Serena.

Serena screamed, and Alyx went wide-eyed in shock, Ryder was the only one who could act in time.

"Vice!" He yelled as loud as he could. "Metal Claw"!

Vice's claw turned into solid steel, and he leapt from the water, slamming hard into the Sharpedo, whose mouth was open, ready to engulf Alyx, and his Whooper, and knocked it back into the water.

When Vice landed, Ryder could see the dark shape of the Sharpedo, and four more, circling around towards them.

"Go!" Ryder yelled to Alyx, "I'll hold them back, get to the island"!

Alyx looked at Ryder and nodded, before yelling something to Whooper, and they shot towards the island.

Ryder took a second to watch as they went, seeing that Xander and the girl had also made their way along side them, fighting off the Sharpedos, and whatever else was in the water, waiting to strike.

Ryder heard a splash, and turned back to see Vice, in the mouth of one of the Sharpedos, about to be crushed.

"Vice Harden!" Ryder shouted. "Then counter with Crabhammer"!

The Sharpedo Crunched down hard onto Vice, but his shell had hardened, to the point where the Sharpedo had actually broken off teeth.

Vice then twisted out of its jaws, and turned, smashing his claw down onto Sharpedo's head, sending it down into the water.

"Vice!" Ryder yelled. "Let's Go"!

Vice dropped back into the water, and Ryder quickly grabbed a hold of his arms, and they began to swim towards the island once again, dodging Sharpedo attacks left and right.

Ryder saw that Alyx and Serena, along with Xander, and the other girl, had all made it to shore, but there was still no sign of the boy and his Seadra.

Ryder suddenly heard a cry for help, in the water ahead of him, and saw the hand of the other Recruit sticking up above the waves, he also saw a pink dorsal fin, racing towards him.

"Vice, get to the Recruit now"!

The Krabby bubbled in the water again, and shot off towards the Recruit.

Ryder grabbed his hand, just in time, as the bright pink Sharpedo Crunched down on the empty water, where the Recruit had been, moments before.

"Go, Go, GO!" Ryder screamed, gripping the Recruit's hand onto Krabby's arm, so that he could hold on, and once again, Krabby shot off, just barely ahead of the pink Sharpedo, while the other shark pokemon were left behind.

Ryder could see the faces of the other Recruits watching them, and knew that they could make it.

_We're so close,_ Ryder thought. _We can do this._

In the blink of an eye, everything went wide-ways.

Ryder was suddenly blasted with a powerful blast of water from behind, and went sailing off of his Krabby, and under the water.

Vice knew that even if he could turn back for his trainer, that he, his trainer, and the other Recruit would all be torn to pieces by the massive Sharpedo, so he had to keep going.

Ryder turned and saw the pink Sharpedo, staring at him, about twenty feet away from him, just waiting for the perfect moment, to launch towards him, and rip him apart.

With everything that had happened to Ryder over the past couple of years, Ryder had stared death in the face more times than he cared to admit, but in this particular situation, things seemed rather hopeless, seeing as he was surrounded by empty ocean, staring at the massive maw of a carnivorous water pokemon.

Ryder's mind suddenly jumped, to the night when Ryder and Elizabeth had slept together, in his room, after the mine had collapsed. He thought back to the feeling he had felt for her, and how happy she had made him.

_I'm sorry Lizy, _Ryder thought. _It looks like I'll never be able to make things up to you._

Ryder saw the Sharpedo lunge forward, and closed his eyes, waiting to the inevitable to come.

Ryder was thrown back, by what felt like an underwater tidal wave, and suddenly everything felt very still.

Ryder opened his eyes, to see the Sharpedo, turning tail, and swimming full speed away from him.

_What the hell is going on? _ Ryder thought, as he felt the last bit of oxygen left in his lungs dissipate.

The water below him suddenly began to glow a bright red, and Ryder looked down in wonder.

The darkness below him was suddenly filled with strange, red runic symbols, that pierced through the shadows of the abyss.

Ryder blinked, and saw something stir, as if the runes themselves were moving towards him.

They were!

The runes rose up, and Ryder saw the shape of a massive blue water pokemon, the likes of which would send most people swimming for their lives, but Ryder was too shocked, and too tired to fight.

The pokemon rose up, showing Ryder its massive golden eye, and staring at him.

_Ryder Reigns. _A voice suddenly invaded Ryder's head.

_What are you? _Ryder thought.

He remembered from when he met Absol, that this pokemon was able to use telepathy, hearing, and speaking through Ryder's mind.

_I am Kyogre, _The voice said. _The creator of the seas, and you are Ryder Reigns, protector of my kind, and savior of Cataria._

_Your kind? _ Ryder thought. _And savior of Cataria? What are you talking about?_

_You are the protector of the children of Arceus, _Kyogre said. _All of the legendary pokemon, and all of the pokemon that you see every day. You may not know it yet, but you will be the savior of us all, and I will not allow anything to interfere with that._

_I don't understand, _Ryder thought. _How am I supposed to save pokemon?_

Kyogre suddenly summoned up a massive underwater wave, that sent Ryder soaring up to the surface, and then pushing him to the shore.

_It may not be clear to you now, _ Kyogre thought. _But soon it will become clear._

Ryder sat himself up, and looked around.

The massive water legend was gone, and Ryder was on the beach, looking at the other Recruits.

Alyx, Vice, and Serena were both being pushed back by the Lapras, and the Recruit boy's Seadra, while Whooper was nowhere in sight.

Ryder stood, and reached for his pokeballs, on his belt.

"Zeus! come on out"!

The pokeball opened, and Ryder's Jolteon was released, sending an electric charge into the air.

The other Recruits hadn't even seemed to have noticed him, or his pokemon yet.

"Lapras, use Hyperbeam and destroy those losers!" The girl Recruit said.

"Seadra!" The boy yelled. "Hydro Pump"!

The Lapras began to charge a massive beam of energy in its mouth, while the Seadra prepared the powerful blast of water in its own mouth.

They launched the attacks in sync, and Ryder knew he needed to act quickly.

"Vice!" He yelled. "Use Protect on yourself, and the other two"!

That seemed to get some attention.

Vice created an invisible shield around him, Alyx, and Serena, making the attacks, bounce off them, deflecting into the water.

"Ryder!" Alyx yelled.

Ryder wasn't here for pleasantries.

"Zeus!" Ryder yelled. "Thundershock"!

"JOLT"! Zeus cried, and launched a bolt of lightning at the two water pokemon, giving them a massive dos of electricity, and knocking both of them out instantly.

The girl stomped her feet pathetically, and the boy glared at Ryder, as he walked, his Jolteon by his side, between the two groups.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ryder asked the other group. "I come and save your life," he pointed at the Recruit boy. "And you come back and attack my friends"?

"Xander," the boy Recruit said. "Deal with this guy, like you did before".

_Before?! _Ryder thought. _Xander hasn't beaten me in a pokemon battle yet, what is this guy talking about?_

Xander stepped forward, and looked at Ryder, trying to seem confident and cool, but Ryder could see an uneasiness in his eyes.

"Vice, come back," Ryder said, returning his Krabby to his pokeball, then hooking it onto his belt.

He patted Zeus' head, feeling the warm buzz of electricity running up his arm, "You too buddy," and he returned Zeus.

"So, you want to beat me 'again' huh?" Ryder asked.

Xander nodded. "This is going to be worse than when we battled in the forest in Glacia".

Ryder smiled, feeling Rage rising up inside of him, ready to bring the hammer down.

Rage quickly took over.

"Yeah," he said. "I agree".

* * *

**So Ryder has barely even made it to the island now, and hes already stared death in the face, and met a Legendary pokemon! Who woulda thought**

**As always guys write me a review with your opinions or suggestions**


	4. Chapter Three: A Battle of Rivals

**Hey guys, I hope everyone enjoyed the first two chapters in this sequel, theres sure to be a lot more to come. If you haven't read Legends of Cataria, you might want to check it out, things will make a lot more sense if you do. **

**Anyyywayssssss here's the next chapter, where Ryder gets a rematch with an old rival... Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Ryder, or Rage rather, and Xander squared off against each other, each ready to go.

"So how about we make this interesting," Xander said. "A double battle perhaps"?

Ryder gave a wicked smile, pulling two of his pokeballs from his belt, and expanding them, one in each hand.

Xander quickly grabbed two of his three from his belt, and tossed them into the air.

"Arcanine! Yanma I choose you!" Xander shouted confidently.

The last time Ryder had seen Xander, all he had was his Growlithe, which had clearly evolved into Arcanine, who was snarling at Ryder, and now he had a Yanma, a buzzing Dragonfly pokemon, that s hovering next to Arcanine.

"Piloswine! Mace! Come on out!" Ryder countered.

Ryder's two most powerful pokemon were released from their pokeballs, and hit the ground, making it shake slightly, before squaring off.

Ryder's pure white Piloswine lowered his head, ready to charge, while Ryder's Bastiodon, Mace stomped the ground with its front feet.

"Yanma, use Quick Attack on the Bastiodon!" Xander ordered. "Arcanine! Flamethrower on the oversized pig"!

That angered Piloswine, who squealed at the comment.

"Piloswine, use Icy Wind to take down the Yanma, and Mace, use Protect on Piloswine!" Ryder countered.

The Yanma shot towards Mace, but was knocked back, taking a massive hit from the Icy Wind, while Arcanine's Flamethrower was bouncing off of an invisible shield around Piloswine.

"Mace, Iron Head on that Arcanine, and Piloswine, use Ice Fang on Yanma"!

"Yanma, dodge!" Xander said. "Arcanine use-"

It was too late.

Yanma was able to fly up, away from Piloswine's frozen tusks, but Mace already smashed hard into Arcanine, sending it skidding back, unable to grip the white sand of the beach.

"Arcanine, get back in there, and hit Bastiodon with ExtremeSpeed, Yanma use Air Slash on it as well"!

Before Ryder could even blink, the Yanma, slashed Mace with one of its wings, not doing any serious damage, but knocking it off balance, but Arcanine's attack hit Mace hard, knocking him over, and leaving Mace extremely injured.

"Piloswine, keep the Arcanine busy with Mud Bombs, and Mace, use your Ancient Power on it to finish it off," Ryder ordered.

Piloswine began to fire balls of mud at the fire type, who was trying furiously to dodge them, while Mace conjured up a ball of white energy, the size of his head, before firing it at Arcanine, hitting it square in the face, and sending the fire dog sailing through the air.

Arcanine hit the ground hard, and was instantly KO'd.

"Arcanine, come back," Xander said quietly, returning his fainted pokemon. "Oh I forgot to mention... Yanma, NOW"!

Ryder looked around for the bug pokemon, who had seemingly vanished for a moment, and realized too late, what the pokemon had been doing.

Yanma was high above Mace, and charging its attack, before launching a bright yellow beam down onto Mace.

Solarbeam.

"Mace look out!" Ryder yelled to his pokemon.

Mace trying to jump out of the way, but the heavy pokemon was too slow, and took the full brunt of the attack, engulfing him in the attack, and making him faint.

"You did good buddy," Ryder said, returning Mace to his pokeball, and hooking it back onto his belt.

"Piloswine, are you ready to finish this?" He asked.

Piloswine snorted, as if to say "Let's do this", and Ryder had the perfect idea.

"Yanma, charge up for another Solarbeam!" Xander said, proudly.

Ryder knew he was getting more confident, thinking he could win, and he knew that his was the perfect moment to use his special attack.

"Piloswine!" He shouted. "Use Frozen Fury"!

Xander tilted his head confused, as his bug pokemon still flew high above them, charging up for the attack.

Suddenly, a massive Blizzard rolled in, hammering the beach with a heavy snow, and forcing Yanma down towards the ground.

"Yanma!" Xander shouted, almost completely blinded from the snow.

"Now Piloswine!" Ryder shouted.

Piloswine rushed through the Blizzard, completely unphased by the snow, and smashed full tilt, into the Yanma, with a powerful Take Down attack, knocking it back into Xander, and sending them both to the ground, Yanma knocked out.

The Blizzard quickly subsided, and Piloswine, and Ryder stood the victors.

Xander silently returned his bug, and stood back up, while his two friends looked at him in awe.

"You said you beat him down no problem last time!" The boy Recruit said, shocked. "This should have been easy work for you"!

"Shut up Andrew," Xander replied. "Andrea, let's go".

Together, Xander, Andrew, and Andrea walked away from the other group in defeat, and down the beach.

Ryder waited until they were out of sight, before returning Piloswine, and turning to look to his group.

Alyx smiled at Ryder, and Serena ran over and hugged him tight.

"That was incredible!" She shouted. "Your pokemon are amazing"!

"Uh... Thanks..." Ryder said awkwardly, wiggling out of her grip, and walked over to Alyx. "What happened"?

Alyx explained that when Krabby came to shore with Andrew, they all thought that Ryder was dead for sure, and Xander thought that it would be the perfect time for his team to strike, and take out the other Recruits, before the day was even done with.

"How did you get out of the water?" Alyx asked, "Those Sharpedos should have taken you apart".

Ryder shrugged.

"I guess I just got lucky," he lied.

Alyx gave him a look that showed that he really didn't believe him, but didn't pursue it any further.

"What do we do now?" Serena asked.

Ryder looked around, and noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

"I think we should camp out here for the night, and in the morning we can begin our hunts for the pokemon, and move into the jungle," Ryder replied. "Everyone agree"?

Alyx nodded.

"Yeah, that was what I was going to suggest," Serena said.

Ryder rolled his eyes, and went to the edge of the jungle, and grabbed some wood to make a fire.

When he returned, he made a pile, and reached for Mace, who he could use to start the fire with, seeing as the Rock/Steel type knew flamethrower.

"No don't," Serena said. "I've got this".

She reached down and pulled a pokeball off of her lime green pokebelt, and released the pokemon inside.

A small fire monkey, Chimchar, hopped out, and began looking around at the sights.

"Chimchar, use Ember on that firewood," Serena said.

The monkey shot a line of small, well aimed flames at the wood, easily igniting it.

Ryder reached into his soaked bag, and pulled out his equally wet sleeping bag.

_Damn,_ he thought.

He placed it next to the fire, and laid down on the sand.

Alyx and Serena both had plastic bags over theirs, and Alyx gave a quiet chuckle when he saw Ryder's soaked sleeping bag.

As it got darker, Ryder could hear the cries of the nocturnal pokemon in the jungle, and hear splashing of pokemon in the water, and thought about his quest.

He reached into his bag again, and pulled out the small black case, popping it open.

There were three pokeballs inside, each customized to the type of pokemon they were supposed to catch.

The first pokeball had a forest green top, with a white outline of a spider on the front.

_Bug, _He thought.

The second was mud brown on top, and had a black crack outlining it. After a minute, Ryder identified it.

_Ground._

The final pokeball had a pale blue top, and a bright red bottom. It was a coiling dragon on it.

_Dragon._

Three types that Ryder didn't know much about, but soon he would have to learn.

He closed the case, and laid back down, quickly falling asleep, in his soaked clothes.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the battle. Do you think Xander will be back for more?**

**What do you guys think the three pokemon that Ryder chooses will be?**

**Any ideas on where things will lead with Serena?**

**Write me a review with your answers, thoughts, and questions!**


	5. Chapter Four: Terrors In The Dark

**Chapter Four:**

Ryder awoke as the sun came up over the ocean, his clothes still damp, but warm from the fire. Everyone else was still asleep, and the fire was dim, but he could still see the hot coals under the ashes.

It was dawn, so the light hadn't washed over the island yet, but instead it left a gloomy, dimly light view of the jungle.

Ryder stood up, and put some wood on the fire, planning on making breakfast for the team, but something suddenly caught his eye, against the dark outline of the jungle.

Ryder turned and looked.

Against the darkness of the tree line, Ryder could see the shape of a human, standing and watching him.

Ryder instantly thought it was either Xander, or Andrew, and reached for a pokeball, as he began to storm towards the shape.

As he got closer, he saw more and more of the shape.

He saw that the man was actually massive, defiantly bigger than Ryder, and all of the other Recruits. His skin was gray, as if Ryder was in a black and white movie, and his chest was bare, but the face of the man was shrouded in darkness. Through the gloomy light, Ryder could see something gleaming, shining black, on a necklace, around the man's neck.

"Who are you?" Ryder asked.

The man backed into the forest, and Ryder continued to press forward.

"Hello?" Ryder called again.

No reply.

"What are you doi-"

Ryder stopped dead in his tracks, as he was able to see what was around the man's neck.

It was a black pokeball. Something that Ryder had never heard of before. Not even a luxury ball was that dark.

But the colour wasn't what caught his attention, it was the emblem on the top half.

It gleamed, like pure gold, and was in the shape of a tribal sun. The unmistakable insignia of Team Nova.

At the same time as he noticed the pokeball, Ryder noticed that there was also a brand, in the same shape, burned into his chest.

He knew instantly who he was facing. The true leader of Team Nova.

"You..." Ryder hissed, and grabbed for a pokeball.

The leader laughed. A dark and menacing laugh, that sent a chill down Ryder's spine.

As hard as he tried, Ryder still could not see the leader's face.

"Piloswine! I need you!" Ryder screamed, tearing his pokeball from his belt, and throwing it in front of him.

Piloswine squealed as he was released, sensing the danger, and ready to defend his trainer.

From behind the leader, Ryder saw a massive Typhlosion, a fire pokemon, and a Shiftry emerge.

The Shiftry glared at Ryder menacingly, and the Typhlosion let out a massive roar, that shook the trees, sending sleeping bird pokemon into flight, and probably waking everything else on the small island.

Ryder went to release Mace, knowing he was at a disadvantage, but the Shiftry attacked before Ryder even had a chance to react.

The pokemon leapt forward, arms out, ready to slash at Piloswine.

"Piloswine use Ice Fang, and get the Shiftry when it gets close!"

Piloswine's tusks became covered in ice, as he waited for the perfect moment to strike.

As soon as the Shifty was in range, Piloswine's hair stood on end, and he thrust forward.

His attack hit nothing but air. The Shiftry was gone!

It appeared, out of nowhere to Piloswine's right, and slashed him with a Faint Attack, knocking him over.

The Typhlosion, who seemed to be just watching the battle, suddenly roared again, and became surrounded in a ring of fire. Flame Wheel.

"Piloswine look out!" Ryder yelled, trying to focus, and bring Rage up inside of him to take over.

Piloswine wasn't even on his feet again, before the Volcano Pokemon launched the flames, scoring a direct, and super effective hit on Piloswine, making him squeal in pain as the fire engulfed him.

"Piloswine!" Ryder screamed.

He could hear the leader laughing, but still Rage wouldn't come up.

_Where are you Rage?_ Ryder thought. _Why aren't you were when I need you?_

The Shiftry calmly walked over to Piloswine, who was weak, and unable to get up, and stood over him.

It raised one of its leaf covered arms, ready to bear down on Piloswine, for a finishing attack.

_No!_ Ryder thought. _Not yet._

His vision grew red, as Rage exploded from inside of him, washing over his cold limbs, making him feel hot, and powerful.

"Piloswine!" Ryder shouted, Rage in total control now. "With all of your strength use Ice Fang"!

Piloswine suddenly turned, and thrust his head upward, his frozen tusks stabbing deep into the Shiftry's bark-like stomach.

The pokemon fell over, KO'd, if not dead, from the attack.

The Typhlosion let out another massive roar, waking and angering more and more pokemon, before launching a deadly Inferno attack, covering the already weak Piloswine in searing flames.

Piloswine Squealed once again in pain, before fainting, defeated by the Team Nova leader's pokemon.

Ryder returned his pokemon, and watched as the Typhlosion began to step towards him, growling.

"You are weak Ryder Reigns," Nova said. "You will never be able to stop me".

His voice was deep, and distorted, as if it was something from another world.

Ryder felt Rage disappear from him, leaving him tired and drained, unable to fight back.

Nova turned, and walked into the darkness of the forest, leaving Ryder standing face to face with Typhlosion, who was still moving towards him menacingly.

The Typhlosion crouched low, ready to strike at Ryder, when something very weird happened.

Something dropped out of the tree, and onto Typhlosion's face!

The Typhlosion was flailing madly, as the strange thing stuck to its face, but Ryder could see orange, brown, and white.

The flailing pokemon covered itself in a Flame Wheel, but whatever it was held fast, as if the fire didn't really bother it.

Ryder figured that it was an angry pokemon on Typhlosion's face, and it had to be fire or something to withstand its heat, but Ryder became confused as the pokemon began to use String Shot, and wrap up the Typhlosion!

As hard as the Volcano pokemon tried, it wasn't able to shake the latched pokemon, and soon, it was completely covered in thick, bug string, and it collapsed to the ground.

Now that Typhlosion was unable to move, Ryder finally got a good look at the pokemon that had saved him.

It was clearly a bug type, some sort of caterpillar, or larva, about three and a half feet long, with a brown body, six little black legs, white fuzz of some sort, that covered its head, piercing blue eyes, and five orange spikes protruding from its head. Ryder had never seen anything like that, even in his bug type classes.

It crawled off of the Typhlosion, and looked at Ryder for a moment.

"Thanks little guy," Ryder said politely.

"Sssssssta," the pokemon replied, then turned, and wormed its way back up the tree that it fell from.

Ryder watched it until he heard his name being called from behind.

He turned, and saw Alyx, and Serena, Chikorita, and Chimchar running through the trees towards him.

"Is everything alright?" Alyx asked, as they reached him. "We heard a roar, and Serena noticed that you were gone, so we came running".

"You guys won't believe this," Ryder replied, "but..."

His voice trailed off, as he turned back to where the two defeated pokemon were, and saw nothing.

The Shiftry was completely gone, and where Typhlosion was, there was only a pile of bug string.

"But what?" Serena asked, seemingly extremely intrigued.

"I was walking through the forest this morning, trying to find a place to start our hunt," Ryder lied. "When I walked straight into a Slaking, and really pissed him off. He took out Piloswine before I could react, then just ran off into the jungle again".

Serena covered her mouth with her hand, shocked, and ran over to Ryder. "Oh my god!" She shouted. "It could have killed you"!

Alyx walked past him, and looked at the pile of string. "And what's the deal with this silk?" He asked. "My dad uses it for pretty much anything, so I know a bug's silk when I see it".

"I saw a strange bug pokemon," Ryder said. "Like nothing I've ever seen before".

Ryder described it to the two of them, and after he was done, even Alyx, the son of a Bug type Gym Leader, was stumped.

"I've never heard of a Bug type like that before," he said. "Are you sure it was bug"?

"You saw the string," Ryder replied. "I don't think a different type would be able to make that much string".

"Well guys," Serena interjected, as they began to walk back towards the beach. "Why don't we just check my Poke-Tab when we get back to the beach"?

"You have your Poke-Tab with you?" Alyx asked.

"Uh.. What's a Poke-Tab?" Ryder asked.

"It's like a Pokedex," Alyx explained. "It's a hand held Tablet, that allows you to search any pokemon known to man, and it'll give you as much detail as possible... In the civilian version at least... Once you complete the Guardian training, they will give you one that has all of the Pokémon's evolutions, and even its moves added in".

Ryder nodded. He wasn't sure what the pokemon was, but he knew he had to have it.

As soon as they reached their camp, Ryder plugged in his Piloswine into the mobile centre, and Serena gave him the palm sized, black touch screen tablet, and Ryder began the hunt.

He searched through basic bug type pokemon, one by one, but to no avail. He then turned to the fire types, in case he really was mistaken, but again no luck. His last option was to try a dual type pokemon. It would narrow the search, but Ryder had to get the type down perfectly, or again he would be out of luck.

Ryder typed in two types: Fire, and Bug, and hit SEARCH.

After a second, the tiny list came up, and the first pokemon he saw, was the one.

Name: _Larvesta_

Species: _Torch Pokemon_

Type: _Bug-Fire_

Height: _3'7"_

Weight: _63.5 lbs_

Ability: _Flame Body_

_ This Pokemon was believed to be born of the sun. It makes its home in the base of volcanoes. Larvesta shoots fire from its five horns to repel attackers._

_ There aren't any volcanoes here, _Ryder thought. _I wonder how a pokemon like that ended up on the island?_

Ryder didn't know much about Larvesta, but he knew, that this was a pokemon he must have.


	6. Chapter 5: The First Catch

**Hey Guys! Before we start I just wanted to say sorry for all of the grammar mistakes that I've been making. I guess I really havent been proof reading quite enough. With that, somebody pointed out my volcano mistake as well, and that has been fixed.**

**Without further dely, heres Chapter five of Guardians!**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

"So a Larvesta huh," Alyx said, as the three of them ate breakfast. "That's a really rare pokemon, even by Unova standards. I wonder why there's one all the way out here"?

Ryder shrugged. "They supposedly live at the base of volcanoes, and I haven't seen any around, so I couldn't tell you".

Serena had just been staring at Ryder, as if lost in his power. As if she could see his power.

"So Serena," Ryder said. "How did you end up with the Guardians?"

Serena jumped, as if snapped back to reality, and blushed.

"Well," she began. "When I turned sixteen, and was living in Sandtime village, I began to feel strange things around certain people, as if I was looking into their souls. I tried to talk to my parents, and they called me crazy... People found out and I was pretty much exiled from the village, so one night I decided that I couldn't take it anymore, and I left, just me and my Trapinch. We travelled across the desert, and when I was just about to give up, Guardian Elder James showed up with his Hydreigon, and brought me to Apollox. He gave me the chance at a new life, and showed me what my ability really was. I can sense a person or a Pokémon's hidden abilities. Some, I'm even drawn too".

She looked Ryder up and down, checking him out, but Ryder just pretended not to notice.

"That's intense," Alyx said.

"Agreed," Ryder added.

They finished their meals, and packed their gear. Ryder grabbed Piloswine from Serena's mobile centre, and the three of them set off, into the dense jungle.

"So what are we all looking for?" Alyx asked.

Ryder told him his three types, and made it clear that one of them needed to be Larvesta.

"I have Water, Grass, and Poison," Serena said. "I hate Poison types, they usually smell".

"Not all Pokemon are perfect Rena," Alyx said. "But they are all Arceus' creatures, and they all serve a purpose. I have Normal, Rock, and Psychic".

Ryder looked around, and listened to the sounds of the Pokemon around him.

"Well, I know that Larvesta is in here somewhere," he said. "And Grass types will be easy to find, and I'm almost positive that we could find a Normal type here too".

They continued into the jungle, until it was too dense for them to be able to keep going. The trees were massive, blocking out most of the light that tried to flow in, and it was hotter than hell, and humid. Ryder's clothes were once again soaked, and Serena's dress, was quickly ripped and covered in dirt.

"We have to stop," Serena said. "I CANNOT keep going like this!"

"Well that's what you get for wearing a dress on a deserted island Rena," Alyx commented.

"Let me at least change into something more comfortable then!" She ordered, before looking through her bag, and disappeared behind a tree.

"She seems...Different," Ryder observed.

Alyx chuckled. "I think she's into you".

Ryder rolled his eyes. "She's attracted to Rage," he said. "I doubt it has anything to do with me".

Alyx was one of the few people who knew about Rage. Being Ryder's roommate had a few perks, and knowing Ryder's abilities, and his back story, save Team Nova, was one of them.

"Either way, maybe you should jump on that," Alyx raised his eyebrow.

"I'll pass," Ryder answered.

"Why are you still stuck on that Lizy girl from Shadowvale"?

Ryder shrugged.

Serena came out from behind the tree, her red dress in hand.

She was now wearing a tight black tank top, with tight blue jeans, a purple pokebelt, with two pokeballs, and hiking boots.

"Better?" She asked.

"Sure," Alyx replied indifferently.

After Ryder had found out that Alyx wasn't exactly into women, he thought it was hilarious when girls wanted to get with him, and how he would play along until the last possible minute, if he thought they were "easy".

"Shall we continue?" Alyx asked.

"Yeah," Ryder said. "But there's no way we're going to keep going through this, Alyx grab Lairon. I have an idea".

Alyx grabbed Lairon's pokeball, and tossed it into the air, and Ryder did the same with Mace.

The two dinosaur-like pokemon lined up next to each other, in front of the trio.

"Alright you two," Ryder said, addressing the two pokemon. "Let's push our way through the forest".

Mace reared back on his two hind legs, and slammed to the ground, before the two began to push forward again.

The pokemon made a path, knocking trees, and anything else over as they went.

"What do we think we want?" Alyx asked.

"I want that!" Serena screamed, pointing to a small green pokemon, that was crossing the path behind them.

"Budew!" She screamed.

It stopped, and turned, facing the trio and their pokemon.

"I got this!" Serena shouted, pulling a pokeball from her pokebelt.

She stepped past Ryder and Alyx, winking at Ryder.

"Bud," the Budew said softly. "BUDEW!"

From the bushes, four more Budews appeared, but one stood out from the rest.

It was lighter in colour, with more yellow on the top of its head, and a splash of purple on its chest.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Alyx said sarcastically.

Budew were extremely common in Cataria, except for in Glacia, but even Ryder wasn't impressed by them.

"Watch and learn boys!" Serena said.

She threw the pokeball in the air, releasing the pokemon inside.

A Vibrava landed softly on the ground, its green and black diamond shaped wings fluttering lightly.

The purple splashed Budew said something softly to the others, before they scampered off into the bushes again.

"Alright!" Serena yelled. "Vibrava! Use DragonBreath!"

From the look of Vibrava, Ryder could see how someone could easily mistake the pokemon for a bug, when in fact, it's a Ground-Dragon type.

Vibrava reared back, and launched a stream of purple fire at the Budew.

The grass type tried to dive out of the way, but was clipped by the attack.

It screeched in anger, before launching a super effective Absorb attack, stealing its opponent's energy, and healing it at the same time.

"Vibrava! blind it with Sand-attack!" Serena shrieked.

Vibrava began to furiously slap its wings, kicking up sand and dirt, and launching it at Budew.

The grass pokemon was blinded, firing barrages of leaves in every direction, using Leaf Storm.

Ryder watched as Vibrava danced around Budew, and he himself had to dive behind Mace to avoid the razor sharp leaves.

"Let's finish this Vibrava!" Serena yelled proudly. "Dragon Wave!"

_Dragon Wave? _Ryder thought. _Never heard of it._

Vibrava reared back again, and fired another DragonBreath at Budew.

At the last moment, right before the attack hit Budew, Vibrava spread its wings, then snapped them forward, launching a massive SonicBoom attack, syncing the two attacks as they smashed into Budew together.

Budew shot backwards, and slammed into a tree, as Serena jumped into the air.

"Yes!" She cried.

"Uh... Rena," Alyx said. "You still have to catch it..."

"Oh, right..." She said, reaching into her bag, and pulling out the small case, and grabbing the green and white pokeball.

"Go, Pokeball!" she cried, very overdramatically.

The ball bounced off of Budew, and opened, pulling it inside, before dropping to the ground.

The ball didn't even shake, before the Budew was caught.

Serena ran over and grabbed the pokeball, clipping it onto her belt, before returning Vibrava, and doing a victory dance.

"Well how do you like that guys?" She asked.

"Not bad at all," Ryder commented. _Though your dance was terrible._

She smiled.

_One down, _Ryder thought. _Eight to go, then it's time to face our fears._

His mind jumped back to Nova's leader, hiding out somewhere on the island, before the trio moved on again.

* * *

**Alright! So now we finally got a look at Serena's skill in battle, with the wild Budew! What do we think of her Dragon Wave attack? **

**Do we think she's going to stay along for the whole ride with Ryder? Will some new romance begin? How will the story branch out with her?**

**As always guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you think, your opinions, and answers in a review! **

**Also, as surprising as it is, I think this book is going to get more reviews than Legends of Cataria did -_- strange, but you dont see me complaining!**


	7. Chapter Six: Ambush!

**Hey guys, sorry that I've been away, but I got a new laptop, so i dont have any of my writing programs on it, along with the fact that work is kicking my butt lately. But it doesnt look like ive really missed too much, only getting one review for the last chapter. BUT ce la vie! **

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, where things are about to go very badly for the Recruits**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

When they reached the centre of the island, Mace and Lairon both began to grow tired, so the group stopped to rest for a while.

They cleared out a small enough area that the three trainers and their pokemon could fit comfortably.

Ryder made a small pile for a fire, and the three released their pokemon.

Mace, Vice and Piloswine all stuck together, while Zeus, Ryder's Jolteon was sniffing around the clearing.

Alyx released his pokemon, Bayleef, Lairon, and Quagsire, so all sat close to him.

Serena finally let out her three, including the new Budew.

Vibrava quickly found a thick jungle tree, and climbed up high, sitting itself on a branch, Chimchar lit the fire for them, and Budew just stood and stared at the other pokemon.

Ryder watched his Jolteon, as he continued to smell the area.

Ryder had gotten Zeus as an Eevee. One of the litter that his late father John's Flareon had, while they were still living in Glacia. When the mines collapsed, Ryder discovered that Zeus, when an Eevee was able to fit through a small crack, to bring food to the trapped miners. While he was training his pokemon, Ryder also found that Eevee was a tracker, the best he, or his instructors had ever seen. He could tell his Jolteon to go and find a berry, or even a person, and if there was any scent in the air, Zeus could find his target.

Ryder's eye then moved to his pure white Piloswine.

Ryder had gotten Swinub as his first pokemon, when he was only six. Swinub had come as a gift from his grandfather along with a silver chain, that Swinub's pokeball could clip onto. His grandfather was a researcher, and as Ryder found out more recently, a well respected Guardian. Shortly after Ryder had gotten the Swinub, his grandfather disappeared into the Frozen Spire, a deadly place deep within the Glacian forests, where Ryder had met Articuno, two and a half years before. He and Swinub had been best friends ever since. When Ryder had lived in Glacia, and the chaos had begun, Ryder had gotten himself into a battle with Xander. It seemed hopeless when Xander's Growlithe had latched onto Swinub with a Fire Fang, when he suddenly evolved! Ryder's new Piloswine was unbelievable powerful, and he easily defeated Xander, and gained the location to Team Nova's hideout. Without his Piloswine, Ryder wouldn't be in anything like the place he was now.

Ryder's gaze moved to Mace, the powerful, and solid Bastiodon, that sat facing the fire.

Ryder had first met Mace after the mines collapsed. He was on his way to help his family, when he came across a ring of miners, with a trainer, and his Breloom in the centre, mercilessly beating down a Shieldon, with no remorse.

After Ryder, and Swinub stepped in, and defeated the miner with an accidental Earthquake attack, Ryder caught Shieldon, Ryder wasn't sure how to handle an ancient pokemon, and tried to train him, with Swinub. Ryder had never actually battled with Shieldon, until a Team Nova member's Durant had cornered Ryder inside a store, and he accidentally released him. Shieldon was getting more and more angry, until he was so mad, that it forced him to evolve into Ryder's defensive powerhouse, Mace. Another one of his pokemon, who if it weren't for him, Ryder wouldn't be on this island, or even alive.

Lastly, Ryder turned and looked at Vice, his Krabby, who was huddled between Piloswine and Mace.

When Ryder first was given a Krabby, during the Guardian inauguration, he really had no experience with water pokemon, and was barely sure of what he was. Though after Vice had shot Ryder with a light bubble attack, they became fast friends. Every time that there was a water challenge, or test during his time at the Academy, Ryder would instantly choose Vice, who was lightning quick in the water, virtually uncatchable. Though Ryder had never actually been in a true battle with Vice, he knew that his Krabby would be a worthy opponent to any trainer, and he could even bring down much larger pokemon.

Alyx cooked the group lunch, while Serena was talking with Ryder, about some sort of challenge that Vibrava had gone through and aced with flying colours, but Ryder was barely listening.

Something in the bushes had caught his attention, a small rustling sound of a pokemon.

Zeus had suddenly froze, his already spiked fur shimmered with static electricity.

"Shhh!" Ryder whispered, silencing Serena, and their pokemon, who were chattering away in their language.

"What?" Alyx whispered, "What do you hear?"

Ryder shook his head and scanned the forest around them, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

As soon as Ryder was about to shrug off his strange feeling, out of the corner of his eyes, he caught something moving, a pale yellow to his right.

Almost immediately after, Ryder began hearing a strange buzzing, a familiar buzzing.

"Do you two hear that?" Serena asked. "That Yanma buzzing is annoying as all hell!"

_YANMA! _Ryder suddenly realized what was happening.

"GET DOWN!" Ryder yelled.

He dove to the ground, along with the other two trainers, and their pokemon, just in time for a long stream of scorching hot fire to blast over where they were just sitting.

The fire came from the direction of the pale yellow movement.

"What's going on?!" Alyx yelled, over the sound of the Flamethrower.

"Ambush!" Ryder yelled in reply, as he grabbed two of his pokeballs off of his belt. "Piloswine! Vice! Return!"

His two pokemon were returned safely. Ryder was able to do double battles without much difficulty, and was even able to pay attention during a triple battle, but when he had four of his pokemon out at the same time, and were being attacked from any possible direction, Ryder wasn't able to keep track.

Ryder saw Alyx return his pokemon, any Serena returned Vibrava and Budew, leaving Chimchar, who had dove for cover behind Mace.

Suddenly there was a blast of boiling water, that shot over Ryder's head, from the opposite side of the clearing.

"Xander!" Ryder yelled. "Enough!"

The attacks didn't subside, but instead, Xander's Yanma buzzed over the clearing, sending a Hypnosis attack in their direction.

"Everyone get to me!" Ryder yelled. "Zeus! Use Discharge in every direction! Mace! Cover us!"

The Serena, Chimchar, and Alyx reached Ryder, who was being defended by Mace, just in time for Zeus to launch a blast of shocking electricity in all directions.

Mace protected the trio from the shock, and Ryder could hear the attacking pokemon screeching in pain.

"Draaaaaaaa," one pokemon, that Ryder assumed was Andrew's Seadra.

"Nuuu..." A weak cry called out, and Ryder recognized it as a Numel.

The attacks subsided for a moment, and Ryder was able to think for a moment.

They had no idea how many pokemon were out there, or where the pokemon were, so they couldn't fight. If they tried to make a run for it, they would be either burned, drowned, or poisoned by the pokemon around them. They had to sneak out somehow.

Ryder suddenly got an idea.

"Zeus!" Ryder called. "Return!"

The Jolteon was sucked back into his pokeball, and Ryder set the next part of his plan.

"Alyx, Serena," he said. "Get back to back with me."

Alyx gave Ryder a quizzical look, but neither of trainer argued.

Serena returned her Chimchar, knowing that the fire type wouldn't do well against at least two of the pokemon.

When they were all back to back, Ryder saw Yanma, with a fully charged Solarbeam, barreling towards them, blasting away everything in its path.

"Mace!" Ryder shouted. "Use Rock Tomb, on US!"

"What?!" Serena screamed.

Mace focused, as massive chunks of rock were torn from the ground, and floated around them.

"Just trust me," Ryder said, anxiously.

He had no idea if his plan would work, but he had to try something.

Just as the Solarbeam was about to reach the trio, the four massive rocks came crashing down around them.

Ryder's vision because cloaked in darkness.

* * *

**So... What do we think of that? **

**Do you think that Ryder just doomed the Recruits?**

**Was that a smart idea on his part? or do you think he could have done things differently?**

**Why do you guys think that Xander has such a bone to pick with Ryder now?**

**I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter, leave me some reviews, and let me know your thoughts, answers, and comments about this chapter, any other chapter, or just to say hi! **

**The plan is, not to post the next chapter until I have 25 views! So think carefully about ur answers :)**


	8. Chapter Seven: The Escape

**Hey guys! So weve hit 25 Reviews, so as promised, heres another chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

"Well this is no better," Alyx said, as the three of them, and Mace stood in total darkness, surrounded by Mace's Rock tomb attack.

"Well if you'd rather," Ryder said. "I can send you back out there, into the chaos".

Alyx shook his head.

"So how did you learn this?" Serena said, referring to the Stone Shield that Ryder had developed around them.

"I..." Ryder stuttered. "Have never really tried this..."

"What?!" Alyx shouted, his voice echoing ten times as loud from the stone around them. "You could have killed us!"

"Did you have any better ideas?" Ryder asked defensively.

"We should have fought them," he replied.

"Yeah I agree," Serena chimed up.

Ryder shook his head.

"We were in the open," he said. "We didn't know where, or how many pokemon were, and we were just sitting ducks. If it wasn't for this, that Solarbeam would have vaporized us".

"Fair enough," Serena said softly. "Thanks".

Ryder nodded, and leaned back on Mace's rock solid scaled hide.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Serena asked. "Like you said, we're surrounded on all sides, with no way out".

Ryder patted Mace's hide. "Simple," he said. "We can have Mace give us some cover, with Sandstorm, and then, well..."

"We run like hell, and hope to Arceus that we don't get cooked," Alyx completed doubtfully.

Ryder nodded. "More or less, yeah".

They stayed silent for a few minutes, listening to the attacks of the pokemon outside, trying to break through the Rock Tomb.

"Anyone have any other suggestions?" Ryder asked.

Serena shook her head, followed by Alyx.

"Alright then," he turned to his Bastiodon. "Mace, when I say, punch through the rocks, and let out your best Sandstorm attack, alright"?

Mace snorted, and stomped his foot, signalling that he was ready.

"Ok guys, close your eyes, and grab hands".

Alyx grabbed Serena's hand, while she held a tight grip on Ryder's. He could have sworn that he felt her thumb rubbing across his knuckles, but at the moment, he was mostly numb.

He knew how dangerous this was, and that surrender would be the safer action, but at the same time, with Xander on the opposite side, thirsty for revenge, and wanting to hide that he had actually been beaten by Ryder, twice now, Ryder knew that it wasn't an option, and if they tried, the three Guardian Recruits would be killed off instantly.

"Ready?" Ryder asked with his voice full of anxiety and doubt.

"Ready," Alyx said.

Serena just squeezed Ryder's hand tighter.

"Mace," he took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "Now"!

Ryder heard Mace bellow, followed y the pounding sound of his charge, and then the stone around them shattered, as Mace smashed through it.

As soon as the crumbling walls came down around them, Ryder was barraged by thousands of painful grains of sand, that rose up from the ground.

"Come on!" Ryder yelled, and began to pull his two companions through the storm.

He had no idea where he was going, as they ran, but knew that he needed to get them all out of there.

"Mace!" He shouted. "Where are you?!"

There was a scorching blast of heat, that shot from behind Ryder, passing by his left, and figured that Numel was somewhere in their rear-view now, so they had to be getting close to the edge of the clearing.

A moment later, there was another blast of heat, and he heard Serena scream.

"Hold on we're almost there!" Ryder yelled, pulling her and Alyx along.

The Sandstorm began to lessen, and Ryder knew that they must be reaching the edge of the storm, and were probably close to the tree line.

To safety.

Just as they broke through the edge of the storm, Ryder decided that he needed to go back for Mace.

As much as he trusted his pokemon to find his way back to Ryder, the trained in him wouldn't let his pokemon battle alone.

"You guys go," Ryder ordered, opening his eyes, and turning to his friends. "I'll catch up".

They were right at the edge of the tree line, about thirty feet stood between the edge of the storm, where Xander's group, and hopefully their pokemon, were still trapped.

Serena shook her head frantically.

"Not a chance," Alyx said sternly.

"Listen guys, I'm just going to call back Mace, I'll be right behind you, I promise".

Both of his friends didn't want to leave Ryder behind, but they knew that it would be better if they continued to safety.

"Right behind us," Alyx said, making sure Ryder knew the conditions.

"So close that I could smell Serena's perfume," Ryder replied.

Serena gave Ryder a half smile, then turned and ran, with Alyx by her side, into the trees.

Ryder watched until they were out of view, then turned back to the Sandstorm.

He looked in marvel at the massive spiral of brown and yellow sand that Mace had formed, like an inverted twister, getting more narrow as it went higher into the sky.

"Mace!" Ryder shouted. "Come on, we need to go!"

He waited for a moment, but no Bastiodon.

"Mace!" He yelled again.

Still nothing.

Suddenly there was a loud hissing sound, from inside the Sandstorm, and Ryder was struck by a blast of boiling hot water.

The Scald attack burned the flesh on his right shoulder, and sent him flying through the air, and he landed hard on his back.

Ryder gripped his arm, feeling the pain of his burns, as his vision became blurry.

"What the hell..." Ryder said out loud.

From inside the Storm, a figure emerged, it wasn't Andrew, or Andrea, or even Xander, but someone else.

The leader of Team Nova stood over him, his face still cloaked in shadow, but Ryder could hear a deep laugh emerging from the man. In his right hand, he held a handgun.

"Goodbye Ryder," Nova said, pointing the gun at Ryder.

Ryder, in terrible pain from his wound, and head filled with dread, couldn't react.

Just as Nova was about to pull the trigger, a thunderous bellow rose up, and Mace, charging full tilt, slammed into the man, sending him flying into the forest, where Ryder heard the loud thud, and crunch, of the man slamming into a tree.

Ryder smiled, and stood himself up, as Mace, looking proud as ever, walked up to him, snorting.

"Good work buddy," Ryder said, as he climbed onto his pokemon, careful of his injured arm.

"Let's go find the others".

As Mace, carrying the weak Ryder broke into the forest, the Sandstorm disappeared, revealing a K'Oed Numel, and the three rival Recruits, standing alone in the clearing.

"Damn it!" Xander yelled. "I will kill you Reigns!"

Ryder smiled again to himself, as he heard his rival.

* * *

**Well, that was different huh, do you think it was a good idea for Ryder to use a move that he wasnt sure would even work? What about Nova, why do you think hes on the island? Will Xander get his revenge?**

**I hope everyone liked the chapter, and make sure you comment your thoughts, and answers to this chapters questions! Im still accepting characters for this book, and ill even throw in some cameos of custom pokemon, or characters from other books if you would like! **

**Next chapter at 35 reviews guys!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Just a Normal Day

**Holy crap guys, talk about keeping me busy... I thought going to 35 views might be a bit of a challenge, but apperently you guys really do like the book, and it makes me happy! So without further adieu, here is the next installment of the book! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You need to be more careful Ryder," Serena said as she wrapped a bandage from her bag around his bare shoulder. "I won't always be with you guys, to patch you all up".

Ryder shrugged.

After the most recent run in with Nova, Ryder, along with Mace, moved into the forest, and with the help of Zeus, Ryder's Joelton, they were able to easily track Alyx, and Serena to a small clearing, near the centre of the island. The trees were so thick that they were hidden too well for Xander's group to follow, and the canopy blotched out the sky, so Yanma couldn't get a view from the sky either.

It was a safe place, for the moment, but Ryder knew that they wouldn't be able to stay, and had to keep moving, to avoid their enemies.

"So, what happened?" Alyx asked.

"Seadra got me with a Scald attack," Ryder explained. "But, after a quick altercation with Andrew, or whatever his name is, Mace took him down, and we made our escape".

He had to lie, as to not bring up the secret organization, Team Nova, and the protectors of legendary Pokémon, The Legendary Guardians that was built within the Guardians themselves.

He looked over his two companions, who were worn out, and stressed from the ambush.

Alyx was covered in dirt, and a small chunk of his normally bleach blonde hair, was charred black, probably from the Numel.

Serena was in no better shape. Her hair was matted, and she had a small, but deep cut across her right cheek, that was caked in blood.

After seeing his companions, and thinking about how tired, and sore Ryder was, he knew that they were in rough shape, and hoped that

Xander's group had fared no better.

"What do we do now?" Serena asked, as she finished up Ryder's bandaging, taking a moment to look up and down at Ryder's bare torso. "I like your tattoo by the way".

She was referring to the Seviper that coiled up Ryder's left arm that he had gotten done when he still lived in Glacia.

"Thanks," Ryder replied. "By the looks of things, it'll be dark soon, so we should camp here for the night, and move on in the morning, if that's alright with you two".

After the Stone Shield, that could have killed him, and his friends, Ryder decided that it would probably be best, if he asked for their opinions from now on, as opposed to just taking matters into his own hands.

"I'm alright with that," Alyx said.

Serena nodded in agreement.

They quickly, and quietly set up camp in the clearing, with Zeus patrolling the forest line around them, and Serena's Vibrava climbed a tree, watching from afar.

Ryder threw his shirt back on, much to the disagreement of Serena, who told him _that it could mess with the bandages_, and after a quick collecting of firewood, Ryder set up his sleeping bag, and lay back on his bag.

Serena's Chimchar used Ember to start the fire, before huddling close to his trainer.

Alyx quietly spoke to Bayleef, about something that Ryder couldn't here.

As Ryder tried to relax, it began to get surprisingly cold, as the sun set.

"Jeez, it's freezing out here," Serena said, as she huddled closer to her fire type Pokémon.

"Yeah, the weather in here is just plain messed up," Alyx agreed.

Ryder reached to his pokebelt, and released his Piloswine, who snorted quietly, before moving over to Ryder, allowing his trainer to rest his head on the thick, warm, and pure white coat.

Ryder felt terrible about not spending as much time with Piloswine as he should be.

His rare Pokémon was already so powerful, that he rarely lost a battle, and Ryder thought that he needed to train his other Pokémon, so that they could all be equally powerful.

Though Ryder knew that Piloswine was strong, and didn't spend much time with him anymore, he was still Ryder's first Pokémon, and up until a little while ago was Ryder's only Pokémon, and they needed to spend more time together.

Soon, the fire began to die down, and the forest was pitch black, and the trio, along with their Pokémon, fell asleep.

"URS!"

Ryder was torn from his sleep by the sound of rummaging, and things being thrown around the clearing.

He shot up, and saw a small, brown, bear Pokémon, digging through Alyx's bag.

Zeus was stalking towards it silently, while Vibrava was nowhere in sight, probably asleep in the trees.

Ryder returned his Jolteon, careful not to scare the small bear, and looked around, realizing that Alyx was nowhere in sight.

Ryder picked up a rock, and took aim at the small Pokémon.

"Bayleef! Razor Leaf!" A voice said from the trees.

Suddenly, dozens of razor sharp, green leaves shot from the trees, and slashed the little bear, sending it reeling back, out of the bag, where it turned and stared at Ryder, like it was his fault.

_Teddiursa, _Ryder thought. _A little normal type bear Pokémon. Also, one of Alyx's Pokémon that he needed to catch is a normal type._

"Urse!" The little bear shouted, before turning and running through the forest, away from the trio.

"After it Bayleef!" Alyx shouted, bolting out from the trees, his Bayeef by his side. "Don't let it get away!"

They bounded after the small bear, barely giving Ryder a chance to even recognize his friend.

"Serena!" Ryder yelled. "Get up!"

Ryder took off after Alyx, while Serena, who was still curled up in her sleeping bag, awakened, jolted to life by Ryder's yelling.

Ryder darted through the trees with relative ease, taking from his memories of the Glacian forests, while Serena, who was up and chasing after him desperately tried to keep up.

"What's going on?!" She yelled between laboured breaths.

"Alyx is after his first catch!" Ryder replied.

Ryder saw a break in the trees, after only a few minutes of running, and jumped as he broke through.

The sun was bright, and Ryder squinted as he continued to run.

Alyx, and Bayleef had the Teddiursa cornered against a massive cliff, at least a hundred feet high, and made of solid gray stone.

The trio had made it to the centre of the island, where the mountain stood.

Ryder skidded to a halt, and after a moment, Serena joined him.

"Alright Bayleef!" Alyx yelled. "Razor Leaf!"

"Bayyyyyy!" The grass-type shouted, before launching another barrage of sharp, green leaves at the little bear.

The Teddiursa, tried to dodge, but wasn't quick enough, most of the leaves scoring hits, and sending the bear back, pinning it against the rock.

"Urse!" The little bear sat down, and began to cry.

Bayleef tilted her head in confusion, and took a step forward.

"Awwww, Alyx…." Serena said. "You made the cute little Pokémon cry."

"I'm sorry little buddy," Alyx said sympathetically. "It's ok, you don't need to cry."

Bayleef crept closer, apparently feeling sorry for the Teddi, and softly nudged it with her leaf.

"URSE!" The Teddiursa cried, before leaping up, and clawing viciously at Bayleef.

"Bayleef!" Alyx cried.

"Wow," Ryder said. "Fake Tears, and Fury Swipes, this little bear has some fight."

"Bayleef! Get it back with Tackle!"

Bayleef shot forward, knocking the Teddiursa back, slamming it hard into the wall.

"Now! Magical Leaf!" Alyx yelled, flailing his arm out, and pointing to his opponent.

Bayleef shot dozens of small, deep purple, almost black leaves at the Teddiursa, who was unable to dodge the attack.

Teddiursa was hammered by the attack, then fell to the ground, unable to continue the battle.

"Alright!" Alyx yelled. "Pokeball! GO!"

Alyx already had the gray and white pokeball in hand, and lobbed it at the bear.

When it reached its target, the pokeball opened, drawing Teddiursa into the ball, before shutting again.

The ball shook once, twice, and three times, before the red button died out, and it stopped.

Alyx had caught a Teddiursa!

He collected his pokeball, and returned Bayleef, before turning and walking back to his two friends.

"Now THAT is how you catch a Pokémon." Alyx said, sort of snob-like.

Ryder rolled his eyes, and Serena shot him a dirty look.

From the top of the massive cliff, there was a loud screech, causing Ryder, Serena, and Alyx to all turn in unison, to see what it was.

A blue object, possibly a Pokémon, has either leapt, or had been thrown from the top of the cliff, and was now falling at break-neck speed to the ground.

"Look out!" Serena cried, and she jumped behind Ryder.

Moments before the object hit the ground, it screeched again, confirming Ryder's suspicions that it was in fact a Pokémon.

It crashed to the ground , like a solid rock, making the ground shake, and created a massive plume of dust.

Ryder covered his eyes as the dust enveloped them, and when it cleared, he smiled, as he saw his first Pokémon, that he had the chance to catch.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooo what do we think of Alyx's first catch? A decent normal type if i do say so myself, but would someone have picked differently? If so, write me a review saying what pokemon, and why? Also, what in the heck fell from the cliff? What pokemon is it?! TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Write me a review with your thoughts on this chapter guys :) Also, anyone whos looking to be a character in my book, Pm me, please refrain from writing it in the reviews, thanks! :)**

**lets goooo 50 reviews to the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter Nine: The Dragon

**Well, we didn't quite hit our mark this time, but since you guys are so awesome, ill throw this chapter up. We get to see Ryder's next catch is, and what happens next... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

When the smoke cleared, a small blue and yellow Pokémon was standing in a small crater.

It was only a couple of feet tall, with a blue body, yellow under body, and a thick white skull-plate, that must have absorbed the impact.

It shook its head violently, then, realizing that the trio was watching, it froze, and stared at them.

"Anyone have any idea what that is?" Ryder asked quizzically.

"I'm already checking," Serena answered.

She already had her Poke-tab out, and she took a quick snapshot from a small camera on its back.

"Got it," she whispered. "Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon. It's a Dragon type. It says that Bagon dreams of one day flying, and leaps off of high cliffs everyday".

"I guess that explains it dropping in on us like that," Alyx said.

_A Dragon type, _Ryder thought. _Just what I needed._

"Vice!" He shouted. "Come on out!"

Ryder grabbed his Krabby's pokeball from his belt, and launched it into the air.

The River Crab Pokémon dropped to the ground, and pinched its vice-like claws.

The wild Bagon just stared.

"Vice, use Bubblebeam!"

Vice shot dozens of bubbles from his mouth, that quickly floated over to Bagon, before hitting it, popping all over it.

"BAGON!" The Pokémon cried, shaking its head furiously again, before putting its head down, and charging at Vice.

"Vice Harden!" Ryder ordered, trying to protect his Pokémon from the powerful Headbutt that was coming his way.

Vice Hardened, just in time to be hit hard, and sent flying back by the Bagon's thick skull.

"Vice!" Ryder yelled.

His Pokémon hit the ground hard, but managed to clamber to his feet, ready to battle again.

"Vice! Metal Claw!" Ryder ordered.

The Bagon charged again, head low to the ground, while Vice waited for his opponent to close in.

Bagon quickly close the gap, and Vice's claw turned a steel silver, and was raised, ready to strike.

As Vice brought down his claw, to strike at the dragon type, Bagon's arm suddenly turned a deep purple, and like a bolt of lightning, it twisted, and slashed Vice, knocking him back, and unconscious.

"Wow," Serena gasped. "That was a powerful Dragon Claw."

"Vice, return," Ryder said, as he pulled his Pokémon back into its ball in defeat.

He watched and waited for his prize to flee, while it had the chance, but Bagon shot Ryder a look.

If Ryder hadn't known better, it looked like the Bagon was saying "Is that all you got human?" and it sent a spark through Ryder's body.

_I have to have this, _Ryder thought.

He smiled, then reached down, and grabbed another pokeball from his belt.

"Let's dance," he said confidently, before throwing the ball.

Piloswine dropped to the ground, his pure white fur glistening in the light and snorted loudly, facing his opponent.

Bagon growled in anticipation, watching his next 'victim'.

The two Pokémon stared at each other.

Ryder wasn't going to underestimate Bagon again, so he wanted the Pokémon to make the first move.

Suddenly the Bagon charged, closing the distance between the two Pokémon again.

"Piloswine! Counter Bagon's Headbutt with a Tackle attack!"

Piloswine charged, and the two Pokémon collided with a bone crunching sound.

It was like watching an unstoppable force hitting an immovable object, neither Pokémon able to push the other away.

"Piloswine!" Ryder shouted. "Hit it with your Ice Shard attack!"

Piloswine's tusks turned an icy blue, and he twisted his head, allowing Bagon to fall forward, then Piloswine launched forward, using the dragon's momentum to add to the power of the attack.

Bagon was hit full out with the super effective attack, and flew backwards, severely injured.

"Alright Piloswine, finish this with a full power Frozen Fury!"

"A what?" Serena questioned.

"Just watch," Alyx replied.

Serena hadn't seen the first combo attack that Ryder had taught his Piloswine, but Alyx was quite familiar with the move.

Piloswine kicked up a fierce Blizzard, which bombarded Bagon, blinding it as well.

"Gon!" The Bagon cried as it launched DragonBreath attacks wildly into the snow, hoping to hit its opponent.

"Not so cocky now are you?" Ryder said confidently.

Ryder watched, and waited as Bagon expelled all of its energy launching its attacks, with no avail into the Blizzard.

When Bagon finally seemed to be out of breath, and panting heavily, Ryder decided it was time to strike.

"Piloswine, now!" Ryder yelled. "Finish it!"

There was a loud squeal from inside the Blizzard, and suddenly Piloswine charged forward, slamming hard into the Bagon, knocking it back, and slamming it hard into the cliff wall, where it collapsed, unconscious. 

"Alright!" Ryder shouted, pulling the dragon type ball from his belt. "Pokeball, GO!"

The ball launched through the air, before colliding with the Bagon, and sucking it inside.

The ball shook once, twice, and three times, as Ryder and the trio waited anxiously to see what would happen.

Suddenly the ball shook violently…. Then stopped.

Ryder was amazed. He had never actually caught a Pokémon of his own, and was ecstatic that he finally had one, especially a dragon.

He returned Piloswine, after patting him on the head, and then grabbed the pokeball, and together, the three of them walked back to the camp in silence, all shocked that Ryder had captured a dragon as his first Pokémon.

* * *

**So, the Dragon is down, Ryders first catch is official. What are the other two going to be?! How do you think it is going to react around Ryder? When, if at all, do you think Lizy is going to come back? Or is Serena going to take her place in Ryder's heart?**

**Leave me some good reviews everyone, I hoped you all enjoyed! See you guys at 55 Reviews! Lets blow my old book out of the water!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sactuary

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay, but im back now, and heres the next chapter! I know I've asked for a certain amount of reviews, but the reviews that I get are what gives me motivation to keep on going, so the more reviews the better!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

Over the next week, the trio continued to move, as they hunted their Pokémon.

Every time that they thought that they were safe, something would send them running.

Once they had found a safe place inside a giant hollow tree deep in the jungle, only to find that the surrounding branches held a massive nest of Beedrill. Although one of Serena's Pokémon that she needed was a poison, and Beedrill was a Bug-Poison type, she wouldn't have anything to do with it, because it was "nasty".

More often than not, the group was sent running from Xander and his two cronies, who seemed to always be able to find them, no matter where they hid.

Ryder would try to figure out a way to fight back, but as soon as they would find his rival's camp, they would be hit much harder than he would have expected.

During their travels, Alyx had caught himself a Solosis who was strangely just floating around an abandoned temple that was shut tight, near the centre of the island.

Ryder also tried to train with Bagon as much as possible, but the Pokémon was so full of himself, he wouldn't bother listening to his trainer, or anyone else.

Ryder, as much as he tried, was still being romantically pursued by Serena, no matter how hard he tried to avoid it, and nothing he could do could stop it. If his feeling for Lizy weren't still tearing into his heart, he might be able to bring himself to like Serena instead, but his longing to see Lizy, just pushed him away.

"Arceus!" Alyx cursed, as the trio sprinted through the forest, as they were pelted by the massive typhoon that had suddenly cloaked the island. "If it rains anymore we might drown!"

"I'm soaked!" Serena cried, her hair dripping wet.

"Hang on guys, what's that?" Ryder asked, as they broke through the dense jungle.

They once again reached the mountain in the centre of the island, but they had made their way around to the other side.

They were staring at a cave, but the inside seemed to be lit, a ghostly blue-green glow.

Ryder began to march through the storm, as lightning crashed around them, towards the cave.

"Ryder wait," Serena called. "It could be a trap".

"It doesn't matter," Ryder replied. "At the rate this rain is going, we're going to drown out here; I'm going in, whether Xander's inside or not".

Alyx sighed, but the other two Recruits followed Ryder to the mouth of the cave, then inside.

The cave walls were covered in strange blue-green stones that lit up the cave enough that they could all see.

"They're gorgeous," Serena commented.

"What are they?" Ryder asked.

"Dawn stones," Alyx said. "They mine them in Unova, but I didn't know they were in any other regions. They allow certain Pokémon, like Snorunt to evolve."

There were plenty of Snorunts in Glacia, but Ryder had only ever seen Glalies, never a Froslass, which is evolved with a Dawn stone, which would explain a lot.

"At least we can see in here now," Ryder said, and continued to move through the cave, away from the entrance, and the storm.

It was strangely warm, and humid, as they trio moved through the cave, led by the dim lights.

Ryder hadn't seen a single Pokémon in the cave either, which was strange, especially since the storm outside was so bad.

As they continued further into the cave, the light only seemed to get brighter, and as they reached a bend, the light was so bright that the three of them had to stop, and allow their eyes to adjust, before following the bend.

There was a large opening that now stood before them, a huge cavern, with walls lined with a different stone that shone like the sun, a bright yellow that simulated the sun all around them.

Serena gasped.

"Shiny Stones," she said, exhaling. "Thousands of them."

"What are they used for?" Ryder asked.

The only stones that Ryder was really familiar with were Water, Fire, and Thunder stones. Other than that, the stones were more or less a mystery to him.

"Like other stones, they evolve certain Pokémon," Alyx said, as he took in the marvellous sight.

The cavern was like a massive cone, wide at the bottom, but became a sharp point as it reached the top. The cold cave stone that covered the floor had turned into soft sand, like the trio saw at the beach, and in the centre of the cavern, there was a pool of perfect blue water that had steam slowly rising from it.

A natural hot spring.

The trio hadn't been able to find a safe place to clean themselves since they left the beach, and a hot spring, in a place like this, seemed like a perfect place.

"Only one way in, or out," Ryder speculated, as the trio looked around the cave. "That takes away the risk of an ambush".

"Does that mean we can stay?!" Serena squealed.

She already had her shoes off, and her feet dipped in the spring. Her eyes closed, and she sighed.

"It's so warm".

Alyx was watching Ryder, awaiting an answer.

"I'm not your leader guys," Ryder said, looking at his two companions, before joining them at the side of the spring. "It's a group decision".

"Ryder, if it wasn't for you," Alyx started.

"We would have been dead on the beach," Serena finished.

"Every time that we've been in a jam Ryder, you've been able to pull us out of it. We owe you".

"No matter what you say hun, you're our leader, and there is nothing you can do or say to change our minds". Serena smiled at him.

Ryder felt proud of himself, and confident, more confident than he would feel when Rage takes over.

"Thank you guys," Ryder said. "This means a lot to me".

They stayed silent, watching the water, and the steam floating above it.

"So?" Alyx asked impatiently. "Can we stay?"

Ryder took one more look around the cavern.

"There's room for all three of us, and our Pokémon," Ryder said. "So, we can keep Zeus near the turn, Serena's Vibrava can watch over us on the walls, and Alyx, your Teddiursa can roam around free. If we keep those Pokémon on sentry duty, and the rest of our Pokémon with us, we can stay".

Ryder smiled at his friends.

Serena stood up and cheered, before doing a little dance, while Alyx quickly released his Teddiursa, and began to unpack.

In the time that Alyx had Teddiursa, he discovered that his new little bear Pokémon was also quite the tracker, for one so young. Almost as good as Zeus, or Vibrava, who was the trio's aerial tracking Pokémon.

As the three Recruits became comfortable, for once in the time they had been on the island, Ryder felt safe with his companions; almost sure that Xander couldn't touch him now.

When they were all unpacked, and the Pokémon were all released from their pokeballs, the trainers changed into bathing suits that they had brought with them, and together, along with Vice, and Alyx's Quagsire, they sat in the hot spring joking and laughing for hours.

Ryder finally felt like he was having real fun, and that things will work out.

For the first time since Ryder saw him, he forgot about Team Nova's leader, and whatever other secrets and demons this hellhole held.

* * *

Alright guys, so what do we think? Is the shelter true? Or will it be a short lived celebration? Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
